


An Unexpected Meeting

by IcePrincesChan



Series: Banchina Lives [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Banchina Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt & Comfort, Romance, Six Months After Marineford
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: The Red-Hair Pirates dock at Fuschia Village to visit their favorite bartender, only to see a face that they never suspected to see in those waters... Banchina.





	1. What A Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffledMango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffledMango/gifts), [NegativePersonality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativePersonality/gifts), [Irisfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisfox/gifts), [Rika24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika24/gifts), [Lampuu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lampuu), [LadyTrSharon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTrSharon/gifts), [MonMon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonMon/gifts), [Lorena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorena/gifts), [COTZO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/COTZO/gifts), [Minka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minka/gifts).



> So, this is a new story ;) I wanted to thank all my amazing friends here, so...  
> Enjoy!

The Red-Force docked at last in the small port of Fuschia Village. The sight brought an old familiar feeling to the hearts of the older villagers. All of them remembering a similar ship, docking in that same spot, ten years ago. And a child, with a spirit bigger than the world and a grin brighter than the sun, and a stubbornness that made their hair turn grey before long. Now, a young man leading his own crew in the treacherous waters of the infamous Grand-Line. Mourning the death of an older brother –much like all of them, and yet more. And a man with a similar spirit and a similar grin… And a promise in the form of an old treasured straw-hat, sat between one man and the other. And a bartender, a welcoming heart for the two. A mother to one. And a lover to the other. One of them leaves and the other comes, and that old loving heart is forever cuddled in their alternating care.  
  
  
Party’s Bar, the home of the crew of one of the emperors of the sea. A crew that earned this village’s trust a decade ago, while standing up for a seven year old boy. The boy that will one day, become the Pirate King –despite what the Mayor and said boy’s grandfather say about this matter.  
  
The villagers could already hear the laughter coming from inside the cozy place. And they can’t help but feel happy. Such a free sound is contagious. And so, the whole village was filled with joy once again.  
  
The same thing couldn’t be said about the mayor who could barely stop himself from shouting…  
That woman is, insufferable… Doing whatever she pleased without a care in the world. Eight months already and he’s almost regretting letting her stay here…  
And if anyone looked at the mayor in that moment, they would certainly tease him about the fond –fatherly- look in his eyes, as he contemplated the –now- empty (previously occupied by a clock) wall in front of him.  
  
  
In the bar, down the road, near the docks, sat a crew well-acquainted with the woman, tending to them –and mostly their smitten captain.  
  
-Benn, I don’t see Yasopp with you today…, said the dark-haired woman while refilling the first-mate’s glass.   
The grey-haired man looked at her for a moment, seeing the concern in her honey-colored eyes. He took a long drag from his cigarette before averting his eyes to look at his captain from across the room, catching in his way more than one pair of eyes glancing to his table, having already caught the bartender’s question, even as she tried to be subtle about it. A silent discussion took place between the two, before Shanks signed from his seat …  
  
-We went to Syrup village before coming here… But, his family wasn’t there. Some say that pirates has come and kidnapped them and others say that they left the island in search for a better life. But, either way, no locations were given and no strings were left behind. We have some deals here, in East-Blue; and Yasopp wanted to work on them himself, in hope of finding any information about his wife and son… if they are still in East-Blue , answered the captain, guilt coloring his eyes despite the sureness of his voice.  
  
Makino gasped. She didn’t expect all of this to happen. If only she knew, she would’ve done something sooner!  
  
-Can’t you call Yasopp to come back?! , she asked urgently.  
  
-He wants to find his family. The least we can do is provide him with that chance, answered the first-mate while frowning from behind a layer of fading smoke.   
He knows that Makino isn’t usually prone to such outbursts. She’s a smart girl and knows when to intervene. She must have a good reason to ask such a question. But, he’s not about to ask for a knowledge that she’s not willing to share.  
  
-I know that. But, Yasopp’s wife is—  
  
  
And before she could finish her sentence, the door was pushed suddenly, before swinging back to shut again. A woman with long floral skirt and a green blouse came in, stopping in the middle of the room. She was panting, as if she has been running; her long wavy hair moving gently with her rising chest.   
She looked startled for a moment as if she wasn’t expecting to see them. Her big sparkling eyes scanned the room from side to side, before zeroing on Makino.   
The stranger’s mouth stretched in an amused smile, a little laugh leaving her lips. Her eyes glowed with a gleam of mischief and thrill as her smile turned into a grin, and she said in a sheepish tone:  
  
-Ma-Chan… Help me, please?  
  
And the door swung open again, a short old man coming in with a frown marring his wrinkled face… the Mayor.  
Makino run to the Mayor, greeting him and asking for the reason behind his visit.  
  
-Your friend is causing trouble again. Someone came to my store today and took my clock. And I am sure that she’s the one who did it. , answered Woop Slap while looking disapprovingly at the woman in front of them.   
Said woman pouted before saying in false hurt:  
  
-Mayor-san, why would I take your family’s clock, when I know how much you cherish that thin- ehh, that precious treasure! I swear I didn’t take it! How would I take it out without the villagers seeing it, anyway? I don’t have any bags to hide it in—  
  
-You could’ve hid it in your skirt, wouldn’t be the first time one of you does it , answered the Mayor while looking between the two women, whose faces flushed with embarrassment.   
But, the long-nosed woman composed herself quickly…  
  
-How can I prove my innocence to you, Mayor-san? I would’ve lifted my skirt, to prove my word… if only I was wearing something else , answered the woman in a false-innocent voice while batting her long eyelashes and fisting the sides of her long skirt in a show of lifting the clothe.  
  
Benn could feel all the eyes on her. This wasn’t the answer he was expecting to hear and so was the Mayor, judging by the red hue that has risen on his cheeks. From anger or embarrassment, Benn has no idea. But, either way, the trick served its purpose and the Mayor turned around, exiting the establishment, while muttering about ‘troublesome women’ and ‘shameless doctors’.  
  
  
The room was engulfed in an iry silence before a laugh shuttered it all, startling them all with it. The long-nosed woman burst laughing, a loud sound coming from between her lips. Tears sparkled at the corners of her eyes, as her upper body was thrown in front of her, shaking the force of her laughter.   
Soon after, Makino joined in, her own sound a tad gentler than the first. After that, their men, one by one, started laughing as well. Their collective song catching the attention of all the village.  
  
  
No-one knows how much time has passed, but by the time a small child came running inside the room, they were all done –even if they were all sporting wide grins and a variety of curious and intrigued looks directed at the woman in front of them.   
The little girl was dragging a small bag behind her, which she soon handed to the long-haired woman.  
  
-No! Kina-Chan, you didn’t…! , cried Makino, a startled chuckle leaving her lips.  
  
-I told him that I didn’t take the clock, not that I didn’t ask someone else to do it! , answered ‘kina-Chan’ while grinning, a childish spark brightening her big eyes.   
  
Opening the bag, she pulled an old clock that seemed to be broken. And, then, she continued…  
  
-I told him time and time again to use his clock instead of his hand-watch. His eyesight is getting weaker and weaker every day. And yet, he’s not heading my advice. I am a doctor. It’s in my nature to feel concerned for the well-being of my patients, even if said patients are refusing to listen to me. So, I had to take this matter in my own hands.  
  
A soft smile graced Makino’s face, before her eyes widened and she clapped her hands together, as if coming to a sudden realization or remembering a forgotten memory.   
She turned around, facing most of the room, while dragging a confused ‘Kina-chan’ along with her. She grinned at them, a sight that made them all involuntarily smile, before…

-Everyone, this is Bnachina… Yasopp’s wife.


	2. The Tides Of A Broken Heart

The wind was blowing. A gentle breeze that played with his hair, like a gentle hand. The hand of that dear creature. A familiar weight that he would never mind bearing. And it might be the sun playing tricks on him. Or the sea. That cruel cruel mistress. But, he could swear he could hear her tinker bell laughter ringing in his ears. A sound that never ceased to seize his breath. And that beautiful smile, childish in a woman’s face. But, utterly fitting, somehow. The gentle lift of her lips, a sight that never failed to deprive him of every bit of sense in his numbed mind. Nothing was ever left in his hands, but what his heart –in a smaller body and softer skin- has been merciful enough to keep. She was his addiction. His drug. His cure. His poison. How can she not be all of these and more when the mere sight of her made him fall apart between her bony hands. A ring in her small finger. 

The side of their ship cut through the waves at a leisure pace. They have a destination to reach. Four days ago, Yasopp separated himself from the crew. They had deals to tend to in East-Blue. Nothing major or threatening. Just some supply contracts for their prolonged stay in this sea, and some other small adjustments here and there that need to be handled. So, all in all, such simple tasks didn’t usually require the presence of a senior member. But, he needed the quite that this trip is providing and the opportunity that it is offering to find anything, anything, about the treasure that he left behind and is yet to give up on finding again. And how can he give up on them? The ridiculousness of the thought tore a laugh out of his slightly-chapped lips. But, nothing humorous or funny could be heard in it. It came out dry, and pathetic and bitter. 

Regret was eating at him. For leaving her—them behind. Fifteen years ago. He left her a young lady, barely out of her teenage years, at twenty. A two year old child tacked in her arms, as she stood on that cliff, bidding him goodbye. And now, after all these years, he’ll meet her, a thirty-five woman… if he ever managed to find her. And his son, no longer a toddler, but a seventeen year old young man. And Yasopp couldn’t remember a time in which he felt as old as he did now.

Yasopp felt desperate, but he stubbornly refused to think of worse possibilities – That’s the least he could do for the both of them. Days ago, in another, more familiar side of this calm sea, standing in front of their empty home, Yasopp vowed to search for her for as long as it takes to find her. 

Droplets of sea-water fell on his hair and face. And he remembered another time, fifteen years ago, a day before his last departure. Of big beautiful eyes looking up at him, as he reclined back on their bed. His wife sitting in his lap, while he held her in his arms. Of how she pushed him back down and looked in his eyes, seeing more in him than what he ever allowed anyone to see, before crying on his chest. Her small hands fisting the fabric of his shirt. And her tears drawing tracks on his own cheeks. And the words… Those words that made him hate her and fall in love with her once again, at the same time:

-Even though your heart will always be chained to the sea, mine will always be with you. I married a dreamer, and I saw the thirst in your eyes since the moment I first set my sight on you. I knew what I was doing, and I knew that one day, I’ll have to give you back to her - to the sea. So, live Yasopp! Live as freely as you can! Not only for yourself, but also for me… because, the greatest joy in my life has always been… seeing you smile.


	3. Late Introductions

“So… you are Yasopp-san’s wife?”, came the curious question of a young man (well, younger than the rest) with a dark brown vest and an impressive hair that seems to go in all directions.

“You look too young to be his wife.”, came the doubting observation of another.

“Maybe it’s another Yasopp-san?”, said the first one (Rockstar if she heard the murmurs right).

“You wanna tell me that there is someone else crazy enough to name their child ‘Yasopp’?”, answered an anonymous voice at the end of the room, away from her sight. But, Banchina could still feel it’s presence. 

Dull. Simple. A bit playful.

“Let me hear you say that when he gets back.” Daring. Confident. Calm. Dry. Smart. The man had a short (as in shoulder length) grey hair and a scar running down the side of his face. His features were set in a smirk. Amusement dancing in his eyes. Those same eyes that have never left her since she came inside the bar, even as he spoke to his other crewmate. Only going as far as seeking a brighter presence sitting on the counter. The captain. And then, they will return to her. Assessing. Searching. Deciphering. And Banchina knew him before through his wanted poster. But, those old papers gave her nothing of who he truly was. But, now she could grasp it (or at least, some of it). His presence. And in her mind, another information was added under that face, that name. Benn Backman, a Yonko’s first mate and the smartest man in East-Blue. And those dark gleaming orbs did nothing but confirm that statement-- 

“No way, man!”, came the outraged (frightened?) reply.

Banchina barely had time to process that thought before another one interrupted her musings.

“You know, our Yasopp-san is forty-five, now.”, said a man with a monkey sitting on his shoulders.

Happy. Curious. Carefree.

And it wasn’t a question. Just a statement. He was letting her decide what to interpret from this new information. And Banchina had the distinct feeling that the older members of the crew knew who she was and were merely passing time for the youngsters, the new fresh faces in the crew; even though the look of curiosity and intrigue – and sometimes, puzzlement and confusion – that sat on some of their faces were absolutely sincere.

Banchina couldn’t help but feel her interest flare a bit more. These people are her husband’s long-time companions and she wanted to know about them further.

“You want to tell us you’re in your forties? No way!”

“How old are you anyway?” 

And Banchina laughed. These people are her husband’s crew. She’s glad that he found people like them. Life might not have given her the best body, but it gave her a mind sharper than most and an ability to understand and feel others. And she answered:

“Oh my, it’s rude to ask a lady about her age!”

Another sunk back on his chair and looked her up and down before asking:

“How do we know you are truly our Yasopp-san’s wife then?”

“Are you saying that Ma-Chan is lying?”, came the offended reply of a man with long blond hair tied back in a high ponytail.

“Hey! Don’t put words in my mouth—“

“So… we can test you, right? To know if you are truly our Yasopp-san’s wife.”, repeated the first man.

Young. Smart. Unexperienced.

“FuFuFuFu! And what would the test be?”, inquired Banchina amusedly, waiting for what the man would suggest. Unfortunately, said man didn’t get to ask since another beat him to it…

“Alright! What is Yasopp-san’s favorite color?”

“Royal Blue.”

“His birthday?”

“August, the 2nd.”

“His birth place?”

“Gecko Islands, Syrup village.”

“His age?”

“Idiot! You said it already!”

“Oh! Right… So… his mother’s name?”

“Do you even know that?!”

“Eh? No?”

“You are impos—“

“Yasmine.”

“… really?”

“Alright! His father’s name?”

“Are you seriously still aski—“

“Jasper.”

“… Ok.”

.

.

.

.

.

“Nah, she’s his wife alright!”

“Bu—“

“So… nee-Chan, tell us how he proposed!”

“No! Kina-nee-Chan, tell us how you met him!”

“Stop being such a romantic sap! Tell us something embarrassing about him!”

“Yeah, he’s all jokes and parties. But, he’s mostly too composed for us to catch him in any seriously embarrassing situation!”

“Yeah, Nee-Chan, give us something worth the wait!”

“Didn’t you doubt her relationship with Yas’ minutes ago?”

“Nah, she’s got that thing going on about her!”

“Heh?! What thing?”

“You know how it is, nee-Chan! It’s like Ma-Chan when she talks about Cap.”

“Yeah, all solemn and… sincere, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> Kudos and comments are immensely appreciated!


End file.
